<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in another lifetime by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591212">in another lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys'>AlwaysJonAndDaenerys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in any universe, I'll find you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aegon is Jon, Arranged Marriage, Jon is Aegon, Jonerys, Mention of attempted suicide, Reincarnation, married jonerys, reincarnation in modern times, thereismajorcharacterdeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, lovers run out of time and they wish they could have more. And sometimes, the universe listens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow &amp; Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon/Daenerys, Jon/Dany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in any universe, I'll find you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in another lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone.<br/>I was supposed to finish ‘remember who you are’ and ‘for every day’ but this came out instead. 😅<br/>I don’t know where this came from but I literally had to get up in the middle of the night to write this on my phone’s notes or else I will forget it. lol</p><p>Anyway, I was mad ‘cause I edit it out on MS Word on my phone for hours but when I copied it here, the formatting was gone and it came out totally different. :(<br/>I will edit them out as best as I can but I really don’t know how to fix the spacing and I am excited to share this with you.</p><p>Enjoy and stay safe! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But Father...”</p><p>“You’re a woman now, eighteen years of age. It’s time, Daenerys. It was an oath I made with the the previous King.” <br/>
Her father tucked a silver strand behind her ear. “He will be here soon, the new King, he is making the trip to make himself known to his betrothed.”<br/>
Daenerys nodded, she’s always known this day will come. Maybe the North wouldn’t be so cruel at all. <br/>
“It this is what my duty demands, I will do it. If he is the son of the man who saved my father’s life in battle, I suppose he was raised good.”<br/>
Aerys smiled at her daughter, his princess. Soon, she will be the Queen. <br/>
Princess Daenerys Targaryen is to be married to King Aegon Stark in the coming spring. </p><p>///</p><p>“Must he always look this dour?” Daenerys huffed as she watches the King— her husband—  brood by the castle’s garden.</p><p>She arrived at the castle and married him two moon turns ago and she cannot say there was a conversation between them that went out of the usual ‘<em>the weather looks fine today’</em> or ‘<em>have you break your fast yet</em>?’ or ‘<em>thank you, that’s very nice of you’</em></p><p>She could say the King is an honorable man though. The night of their wedding, she told him she haven’t given anyone her maidenhood and that should they consummate their marriage, she asks that he be patient and gentle.<br/>
He told her he will not touch her unless she wants to, unless she say so, not until she can feel even an ounce of love for him. <br/>
“<em>What if I never do, ever? Don’t I have to give you an heir? Is it not my duty as your Queen?”</em><br/>
He looked at her and smiled, the first time she saw him smile. “Then I will name my cousins my heir. You already did your duty by honoring our fathers’ agreement.“</p><p><br/>
They shared the chamber as no one knew of their arrangement, but he always keeps her distance from her. He never talks much, that she learned. She had told him about his siblings and Dragonstone, even her hobbies while she was living on their island. He, on the other hand, have told her the most basic of things, things that either she already knew before she set foot in Winterfell or that she learned from everyone in the castle’s household. <br/>
“Gods, he is frustrating.” </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys</strong>
</p><p>The door to their chambers burst open, revealing her King in a state of disarray.<br/>
She thought she heard his voice echoing below, shouting ‘where is she?’<br/>
Now she’s certain of it. He was by her side in three strides, cupping her face suddenly as he ran his thumbs through her cheekbone.<br/>
She hissed at the contact, making him move his hand away from the cut on her cheeks. <br/>
“Are you alright?” He asked her, his eyes boring into her she could swear he saw fear in them.<br/>
“Misha, thank you. You can leave for now. I will summon you if Her Grace requires anything.” He told her handmaiden, eyes never leaving her face. </p><p>“What were you thinking, venturing out your own like that?” <br/>
“I just...”<br/>
He looked at her in disbelief, as if testing if she would dare justify her actions. But she is not a submissive Queen meant to be tow away inside the castle, she decided not to back down. <br/>
“You are a Queen, Daenerys. I need you in here, safe and sound. Not wandering about anywhere and getting yourself hurt.”<br/>
“Perhaps if it isn’t so dull in here, I wouldn’t have left.”<br/>
She saw his face contort, as if wincing in physical pain. Good, she thought. I hit a nerve.<br/>
She decided to continue. “You never talk to me, never shared even a story and I have been here for about half a year now.  I still do not know a single thing about the man who is supposed to be my husband.”<br/>
“Daenerys...”<br/>
“If we cannot be in love with each other, the least we could do is try to be friends in the slightest. But you never made any effort. I will ask you about how your day went and you will shrug saying ‘alright.’ I will question you about your filthy and bloody clothes and you will tell me ‘don’t worry about it.’ I can’t stand it, alright? At least at Dragonstone, people listen to me. At least at Dragonstone, the men who were vying for my hand in marriage pretended wanting to know me, or my interests. I am not asking you to tell me everything, I know that this is not that kind of marriage. But couldn’t you at least try?”<br/>
“I want it to be.” He looked at her, scared. But scared of what, Daenerys have no idea.<br/>
“I want this to be that kind of marriage, Daenerys but I don’t know how.”<br/>
“What?”</p><p>
  <strong>Aegon</strong>
</p><p>She was beautiful, beyond this world even. Ethereal, yes that’s what she is. <br/>
These are his first thoughts when he saw her. He had always heard of her beauty, of men fighting to death just to get her attention but nothing could’ve prepared him for seeing her the first time. <br/>
The night of their wedding, he promised her he will not lay a hand on her, not unless she wanted him too. <em>Aye, keep on dreaming, Aegon,</em> he would tell himself. But the more he spend time with her, the more he felt himself falling. <br/>
<br/>
He loved hearing her stories, especially ones from her childhood. And when she laughs, he could swear the world brightens up.<br/>
She would always wait for him to come home before she sleeps, and would always ask him how his day was.<br/>
But what was he supposed to say when most of his days were spent wandering the forest, moping about his inability to talk to the woman he likes. <br/>
<br/>
He would lie beside her as sleep evade him. Some nights, he wants to reach out to her, hold her in his arms and shower her with kisses. He would always settle with just watching her, smiling at the way her brows furrowed when the sun light peaks in.<br/>
He could watch her for eternity, drinking in her rosy cheeks, long lashes and full lips. <br/>
The best he could do not to stir up more of his feelings is to tire himself out by hunting or sparring with the guards. <br/>
<br/>
Some days he would go to Davos, their stable boy, he is a year younger than him but grew up in the castle with him. He also knew Davos knows how to deal with women  and so he would always run to his friend. <br/>
“Just tell her, Your Grace.”<br/>
“I couldn’t just tell her. Have you seen her, Davos? She’s bloody gorgeous and I—“<br/>
“And you are a King, and her husband. What are you afraid of? She already married you.” Davos laughed at him, mockingly so as he stares dagger at him. Aegon slumped down, frustrated at himself more than anything. <br/>
“You have charmed women before, Aegon.” He had made Davos promised to drop the titles when they are alone. <br/>
“Because I needed a deal with them.” He countered. “And I have never liked any of those women.” <br/>
Davos hummed in agreement. “Look, what I know is that women loves honesty. Just be honest with her about what you feel.”<br/>
“And if the does not feel the same? What if I scare her off she would want to go back home?”<br/>
“First, I don’t think the Queen gets frightened easily. Have you seen how she handled seeing Ghost for the first time? Second, so she goes home. But at least you will know, right? At least you tried and won’t be spending the rest of eternity wondering ‘what if’, running through the stables to ask advise on how to woe a woman who alreadt married you. Davos teased. <br/>
Honesty. He exhaled<em>, I can do honest</em>. </p><p>///</p><p>“What?”<br/>
This is it, Aegon. You can do this. He stared her, even with her clothes filthy with mud from falling on the ground, she still looks beautiful. <br/>
He hated himself for letting his eyes linger on her lips. “I want to kiss you.” <em>What? Bloody hells, Aegon, what in the seven hells are you doing?</em> He chastised himself. <br/>
He saw as her eyes widen in shock, he really blew it didn’t he?<br/>
“What? You wanted to bed me now, is that it? You hate me because I have not tell you yes yet?”<br/>
“What, no. Daenerys, no. That’s not it. That’s not what I meant. I mean—“<br/>
“Then what did you mean? What in the bloody hell do you mean? Could you be just be honest for once and not—“<br/>
“I am in love with you!” He shouted, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. “Alright? I am so bloody in love with you, since the day you married me.”<br/>
He took a deep breath, “That’s why I can’t talk to you, I am frightened you will reject me.” <br/>
He tried calming himself but to no avail. “I have not felt this before, not for anyone.” <br/>
He started pacing the room. “And how do you think I am supposed to tell you how my days went when all I do most days are mop around and feel sorry for myself? Davos must pity me already for always running to him for any advice her could give.”<br/>
“Aegon, I, I didn’t know.”<br/>
“Now you do.” He smiled sadly at her. “So if you want to leave, go back home to your family and find a more suitable husband for your liking, I will not get in the way.”<br/>
Aegon then turned and left the room, hiding his face from her. </p><p>///</p><p>“He... he told me he’s in love with me.” She whispered to Misha the morning after. Her husband have not returned for the night which made her uneasy. It always comforts her to know that he is sleeping just beside her, protecting her, making her feel safer. He must have spent the night in his study. <br/>
Misha looked at her, puzzled. “Forgive me, my Queen but of course he is. Did you not know? Did you not notice?”<br/>
“What? Notice what? All he did was avoid me.”<br/>
Her handmaiden snorted, “I take it you did not notice the way his eyes lingers on you when you leave the room? When you break your fast, he always make sure to ask me for an extra slice of lemon because he knows that’s how you like your tea. He remembers every story you told him, which is why he had sent a letter to Dragonstone to bring Silver here for your name day. He was ready to burn the forest down because you tripped on its ground.” <br/>
She smiled at Daenerys, arching her brows. “Do I have to go on, Your Grace?” <br/>
“Why didn’t he just tell me?” She glared at Misha. “Why didn’t you tell me?” <br/>
“Your Grace, it wasn’t my place to say anything and all due respect but have you not notice that His Grace is not equipped with talent for conversing?”</p><p>They shared a laugh, Daenerys looking back at all the moments she had spent with her husband. <br/>
<em>She was a bloody fool, how could she not notice? </em><br/>
Isn’t this how the boy who used to like her when they were seven acted around her? That boy was a ball of energy but will turn into a mute in her presence. The boy always seem to turn red when she speaks to him but when she had asked him what’s wrong, he would run away from her. <br/>
How did he not see how similar that boy’s actions were to Aegon’s? </p><p>It had been nights and Aegon had taken a permanent sleeping arrangement at his study. She was frustrated as she was losing sleep due to that fact. He would still break his fast with her but couldn’t look her in the eyes. He would eat faster than before and be gone before she could say anything. <br/>
Daenerys decided it has to be enough. She found him by the stables, talking to Davos. Gods, what’s he moping about this time? <br/>
“Aegon Stark!” She called out to him, making him turn as his eyes widen. <br/>
“You Grace.” Davos greeted her. “I will leave you to speak.” <br/>
She could see Aegon mouthing words to his friend, probably threatening him for leaving him alone.<br/>
“My Queen, what can I—“<br/>
“Oh shut it, you haven’t been to our chambers. Do you know how little sleep I’m getting because I am alone there?”<br/>
“I—“<br/>
“And, have you not told me you love me? Is this how you act after you told someone you’re in love with her?”<br/>
“Daener—“<br/>
“Aren’t you supposed to court me? I know we are married but I was assuming you’d want to make things better, get to know me better, win my affections, perhaps?”<br/>
“I do, aye. I—“<br/>
“So what in the bloody hell are you doing here at midday when we could be having a walk in the garden? Or riding horses though the forest?” <br/>
“Being a bloody fool. That’s what I’m doing.”<br/>
“That you are.” She turned to leave then while he was still stuck in place. “Well?” She looked over her shoulders. “Aren’t you going to walk me back the castle?”<br/>
He smiled, nodding and caught up to her. At a distance, the entire household watch as the greatest love story they will ever know starts to unfold. </p><p>///</p><p>“No more hunting.” She mumbled  to his chest.<br/>
He had been courting her for a fortnight now and it has been the best days of his life.<br/>
He had taken her maidenhood a few nights ago and he almost wept as she told him she loves him too.<br/>
He promised he will never stop courting her, however— showering her with presents eventhough she said countless times that he need not do it.<br/>
He gave her his time and told her stories, every morning he would put one winter rose by their bedside table.<br/>
Said winter rose is tucked on her left ear at this moment. <br/>
“But rabbits are delicious.” He murmed on her hair. <br/>
She rose up from hist chest, “rabbits are adorable.” <br/>
He tapped the tip of her nose with a finger. “You are adorable.”<br/>
“I’m serious, Aegon.” <br/>
“Alright, alright. No more hunting.” He kissed her forehead. <br/>
She bit her lip, running her hands up and down his arms. “Are we allowed to go anywhere else?”<br/>
“Why? Where do you want to go?”<br/>
She grinned at him. “Essos.”<br/>
“Essos, is it?” <br/>
She nodded her head. “I heard they have plenty of art there, variety of food and music. Mother always say the sun is lovely in Essos, particularly at a beach.<br/>
She looked at him, eyes shinning with excitement. “Can we go someday?”<br/>
“Whatever you want, my Queen.”<br/>
“Is that a promise? We will go to Essos?” She asked happily. <br/>
“Aye, I will take you there.” He pulled her back to him. “And you can spend all day bathing in the sun and eating exotic delicacies.”<br/>
He kissed her lips. “Anything for you, my love.” </p><p>He continued kissing her, running his hand through her hips, he felt her smiling as they broke the kiss. They lie on their side, facing each other. <br/>
“What do you think happens when we die?”<br/>
“What?” He asked, rather surprised.<br/>
She traced circles throughout his face, giggling when his stubble tickled her fingers. “When we die, our body dies with us but what happens to the soul?”<br/>
“Hmm?” He really does not want to talk about dying right now. <br/>
“Do you think the soul finds another body to take and be born again? That’s what some of the books say.”<br/>
He chuckled and she hit him on the shoulder. “I don’t know, my love. What do you think?”<br/>
She shrugged, “Perhaps?”<br/>
She scooted closer to him, touching her nose with his. “If it’s true, will you do it? Find another body after you die to live another lifetime?”<br/>
“Only if you do too.”<br/>
She smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He snaked his arm around her, pulling her closer. “If it’s true, I will find you.” <br/>
He pecked her lips in between words. “Lifetime after lifetime.” <br/>
He felt her smiling against his lips. “Do you promise?”<br/>
“I promise.” He vowed. <br/>
“I love you.”<br/>
“I love you.” <br/>
They remained silent for a while, just kissing and smiling at each other whenever they would break apart for air. <br/>
“Aegon?”<br/>
“Hm?”<br/>
“If I go before you, I will wait for you. And I promise to find you too.” She pecked his lips in between words. “Lifetime after lifetime. I swear it.” <br/>
They kissed again, sealing their vows. </p><p>///</p><p>“Are you hurt?” He kneeled down beside her, taking her face in his hands. “It’s alright now, my love. They will be taken to the dungeons for abducting you.”<br/>
“You found me.” She hugged him tightly, sobbing on his neck. “I’m alright now.” <br/>
As she opened her eyes, she saw Ramsey pushing off one of the guards as he pick up his bow and arrow on the ground. He started drawing it and before he was tackled to the ground again, the arrow went flying. <br/>
Daenerys turned Aegon’s body as the arrow went to her back, piercing until it reached her heart. <br/>
“No, no.” Horror filled his eyes as he could only watch the blood as it started sweping on her clothes. <br/>
He lifted his shaking hand to her face as the other supported her weight, keeping her from falling to the ground. He studied the arrowhead peaking out of her chest. When she coughed, blood came oozing from her mouth. <br/>
“Aeg—“ She tried saying as she touched her hand to his face.<br/>
“No, no Daenerys. No, you can’t.” He started repeating. She cannot leave him, she can’t. He will not survive it. <br/>
“Stay with me, alright? Stay with me, my love. We will...” He sniffled. “We will take care of you, it will be alright. You will be alright.” <br/>
He looked at the door, relief passed through his face as he saw the healer with Davos. “Help me, help her. Please.” He pleaded. The healer took a glance at her body lying and shook his head lightly.<br/>
“No, no. You will heal her! Do you understand? I order you to make her better, I am your King!” He shouted; shaking from both fear and anger. <br/>
He turn back to her again, hearing her whimper in pain. “Stay with me, love. Just stay with me. Keep your eyes on me, you will be alright.”<br/>
Her eyes are red and swollen now as tears kept spilling from them. “I wish... I wish we…” <br/>
She hiccuped while he shook his head to tell her not to waste her energy. “I wish we had more time.” She cried as he ran her thumb on his lips. <br/>
“No, no, Daenerys. We can. We will have more time. I love you. We will still go to Essos, remember?” <br/>
He placed a soft kiss on her hair. “You will see the beach and eat the exotic food, do you remember?” He can feel her nodding against his cheek. <br/>
Keeping his hands on her face, he kissed her lips and he could feel her returning it, even if only weakly. “I love you, don’t leave me. I love you too much, Daenerys. I will not make it.” <br/>
He kept pecking her lips each time until he felt her take her last breath. <br/>
And he kept going, kissing her face and telling her how much he loves her. “I love you. Come back.” He cried as he cradled her head against his chest. “Come back, please. Come back. I love you. Come back.”   </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>PRESENT</strong>
</p><p><strong>Dany</strong> </p><p>“Daenerys?” An old man, about 70 years of age called out to her, his mouth agape in surprise.<br/>
“Sorry. I was just curious about the castle. Is anyone coming to live here again?”<br/>
The old man stared at her, unmoving. She started to feel uneasy so she decided to leave. “Sorry, I will just go.”<br/>
“A moment, please.” He called. “Pardon me, my lady, you just… you just look a lot like her.”<br/>
Dany ran her fingers at the end of her silver braid. No one have ever told her she looked like someone they know. With her silver hair and purple eyes, she looks nothing like any girl you would bump into the street. The only people who shared her look was her family, no one else. Not that she know of. “Like who?”<br/>
“Never mind. Oh and yes, the Prince is coming to live here.”<br/>
“With his family?”<br/>
“No, lass. His family is dead. He will be living here because of that.”<br/>
“But, he will be alone?” That must be a terrible way to live, alone in this gigantic castle. Then again, he would probably marry soon, so he will never be alone anymore. <br/>
“Well, he will have his servants, that includes me.” He smiled at her. <br/>
“Still, it must be alone not to have a family. I should know.” She looked down, remembering her own lost family. “But at least I don’t live in a huge castle.”<br/>
The old man chuckled, offering her a seat and a cup of tea. “You are not from here, my lady?”<br/>
“I have my family home here, which I have to maintain, but it’s far from the academy so I travel back and forth, mostly staying with my friend, Missy at King’s Landing. And please, call me Dany.”<br/>
There it is again, that shocked look at his face. Dany decided to laugh it off. “I must really look a lot like her, huh?”<br/>
The old man just nodded, his eyes suddenly misty. He reach his hand out, “Davos, my lady.” She gave him a disapproving look. “Dany.”<br/>
She smiled and shook his hand, looking back at the castle. Davos studied her. “Dany.”<br/>
“Do you know the legend about this castle?”<br/>
She shook her head. “Will you tell me about it?”<br/>
She spent the rest of the day asking questions about legends and myths and the King and Queen who used to live in the castle. Before the sun had truly set, she bid her new friend goodbye and went to the hills to practice with her violin. </p><p>
  <strong>Jon</strong>
</p><p>He needed to get away from that place. A minute inside and he can already feel the walls closing in. The fews nights he’s been here, the palace seem to get more dull each day. <br/>
A few weeks after he arrived, he found a hill just a couple of minutes away from the palace. As he settled down to rest, he heard music playing. He followed the sound and found a woman, playing violin. Her hair shines like the moonlight as the sun light hits it, she couldn’t be older than him. She looks at least the same age, about nineteen or twenty. <br/>
As he moved closer, he stepped on a twig, making the woman stop and look at him in shock. <br/>
“Who are you? How did you get here?”<br/>
He raised his hands in apology. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.” <br/>
“What are you doing here? Who are you?”<br/>
“I’m Jon.” He moved closer to her. “You are?”<br/>
“Dany.”<br/>
As they sat down, she offered him a sandwich. “I always come here to practice when I am in town. I have never seen you here. Are you new? Where do you live?”<br/>
He munched on the sandwich, he didn’t realize how long he have been here he had missed his lunch. “The palace.” He said ansentmindedly. <br/>
“You live at the palace? Are you related to the Prince?”<br/>
“No, I… I’m a stable boy. I help with the horses.”<br/>
“You must know Davos, then.”<br/>
“I do, he—um, he’s a friend of my father. How do you know him?”<br/>
“I met him outside the palace as they were preparing for the Prince.” <br/>
She suddenly looked at the watch on her wrist, standing abruptly. “Oh shoot, I have to go. I need to catch the train.”<br/>
He helped her with her things and they walked down the hill. “Will you come back?”<br/>
She smiled over her shoulder, “Yes. I’ll see you soon, Jon.”</p><p>///</p><p>Since their first encounter up the hills, this has been their meeting place. They would come up here and talk for hours. Sometimes Dany will play something for Jon and other times he will bring her food from the palace, along with a blue winter rose he found out she loves. <br/>
<br/>
“Davos told me there’s a legend about that palace.” Dany told him as her head rests on his shoulders. They were sharing his jacket as Dany forgot her own and was freezing.  <br/>
“Let me guess, a love story?” He mocked. <br/>
She rolled her eyes. “He said that once, a King and Queen lived there. But before the Queen came along, the King was sad and angry. <br/>
They loved each other but their enemies lurked. One day, they abducted the Queen to get to the King. They just know he will come for her and when he does, they were going to kill him. The King was smart of course, so he made a plan to get his Queen back and get the men who tried to hurt her. <br/>
But the Boltons were vile, and as the youngest Bolton lies on the ground, waiting for his sentence, he got hold of the bow and arrow. He aimed it at the King who had his back to him but the Queen turned her King’s body just in time to avoid the arrow. Still, she wasn’t quick enough to avoid it herself as the arrow pierced at her back an through her heart.   <br/>
The entire life inside the castle died with her. The King shut himself to their chambers, refusing to sleep or eat. Once, the King’s friend found the King bleeding on the floor, with his wrist sliced. He survived but illness soon took over, he grew thinner as he refused to eat anything. <br/>
<br/>
The day the King died, everyone in the castle witnessed as he called out her name, as if she was there. “<em>Take me with you”</em>, he said. Old people say that those who die sees the one they loved most in the world moments before they pass, taking their soul with them. And he saw her that night. She waited for his soul to join her so they could be together for eternity.”<br/>
He hummed, still not sure if he should believe the story but something inside of him tells him it’s true, as crazy as that sound.<br/>
“They say that people who loved each each that deeply but are taken too early from the world takes in the body of another, finds each other in another lifetime to continue what they started.”<br/>
“Like reincarnation?” He asked and she hummed. She lifted her head from his shoulder, looking ay him. <br/>
“Do you believe it?”<br/>
He shrugged. She put her head back on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.<br/>
“I do.” She whispered. <br/>
<em>I do, too.</em> He thought. </p><p>///</p><p>“Jon!” She shrieked as she leaped into his arms<br/>
Once he let her foot on the ground, she looked at him worryingly, “I heard the Prince had many visitors today. Did the guests tire you out?”<br/>
“A little, aye.” He answered, of course Dany was talking about touring the guests trough the stables and helping them ride the horse while he talks of being displayed and entertaining the guests. <br/>
“So, what do the Prince look like?”<br/>
“Why, are you going to ditch me for the Prince?”<br/>
She giggled, “I might.” She teased. <br/>
“If I date a Prince or a King, I’d be really rich. I won’t need to work two jobs to finish my degree at the music school.” <br/>
“Is that so? Maybe I should be a royal then?” He jested. <br/>
She stood on tiptoe, snaking her arms around his neck to play with the loose curls on his hair. “Of course, if you were a King or a Prince, we’d never met.”<br/>
He looked at him, asking with his facial expression. <br/>
“Come on, Jon. If you were royalty, you wouldn’t even notice me.”<br/>
He kissed the tip of her nose. “You are very beautiful, Dany. You would stood out at any crowd.”<br/>
“It’ll be complicated. Royals need to marry royals, not commoners.” She pecked his lips. “Which is why I would choose you, my stable boy over them.”<br/>
“And if I weren’t? Say I am a beggar?”<br/>
“I’d still choose you.”<br/>
“Dany, I—“<br/>
She picked her violin up the ground, taking his hand with her free hand. “Come on, I need to show you something.”<br/>
They went up the hills, the place were they met, their own personal paradise; where Dany can play her music and Jon can cease being the future King. Dany started playing and he closed his eyes, the melody tugging at his heart strings. <br/>
“Did you like it?”<br/>
“It’s amazing, Dany. What is it called?”<br/>
“Truth.” She bit her lip. “I... I wrote it for you.”<br/>
He smiled at her, that must be why he felt it through his soul. <br/>
“The truth, Jon, is that I love you.”<br/>
He was struck with awe, she loves him? <br/>
“I know we’ve known each other only a few months and I keep going back and forth Winterfell and King’s Landing but I know. You don’t have to say it back, I just want—“<br/>
“I love you too, Dany.”<br/>
He took her face in his hands, kissing her. “I have since I first heard you play on this hill. Can you play it again?” </p><p>///</p><p>“Dany? What are you doing here?”<br/>
“Someone from the orchestra came down with a flu, I was asked to play in his place.”<br/>
“In the palace? For the Prince and his guests?”<br/>
“Yes. Gods, Jon, I’m so nervous. You’ll be there, right? I mean, you’re allowed?”<br/>
“Jon.” Davos’ voice echoed, a signal that he needs to prepare now. His head is in chaos as he follows Davos inside the palace and with Dany waving at him, mouthing ‘I’ll see you later.’  She would, and it will all be over. She will hate him. She will be angry at him for lying. She... she will leave him. </p><p>The music started as Jon walked inside the ballroom, as soon as he heard the distinct sound of Dany’s violin, he searched for her. There, sitting beside another set of violin players is his Dany, looking beautiful as always. He was right, she stood out at any crowd. When she lifted her head to see the arrival of the Prince, she met his gaze and he could see the surprise in her eyes. She knows. </p><p>“What were you playing at?” She hissed as soon as he reached the top of the hill. <br/>
“Dany...”<br/>
“Were you just making fun of me? Telling your rich friends and royal family what a fool I was?”<br/>
“That’s not true. I will never do that to you.”<br/>
“You lied to me.”<br/>
“Only because I was scared. I didn’t want to scare you away.”<br/>
“That’s rich coming from you.”<br/>
“Dany, please. The moment I heard you playing up on that hills, I wanted to meet you and you didn’t even know who I was. You just wanted to be Jon’s friend, not the Prince’s, not the future King’s.”<br/>
“So you just decided never to tell me the truth, then? Just because you don’t have any photos or personal details out in public doesn’t mean I won’t find out one way or another. Did you think you could keep it forever?”<br/>
“I wanted to tell you. When you took me up here and played the music you wrote for me, I was going to tell you.” He swallowed. “But you told me you love me and I just don’t want to ruin anything we have.”<br/>
“What we have are lies, Jon.” She screamed at him. <br/>
“No, only the fact that I am not a stable boy.” He reached to take her hand but she backed away. “Dany, everything else is true. Everything, including how I told you the Prince doesn’t want the crown, and that he was lonely and alone, and that I love you.”<br/>
“Stop. Just stop.”<br/>
“I love you, Dany. You can forget anything else I told you or choose not to believe any of them but please believe that what I feel for you has always been real. I love you.”<br/>
“I have to go.” She said, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. <br/>
“Will you come back?”<br/>
“I don’t know, Jon.” She started walking away before turning to face him again, “Pardon me, your majesty.” </p><p>///</p><p>The waitress set the two cup of tea down their table. She had bumped into Davos on her way home and the old man insisted they sit down to talk after hearing what happened with Jon. <br/>
“You knew, didn’t you?”<br/>
The old man nodded. “I figured it wasn’t my secret to share. I apologize, my lady.”<br/>
“That’s why you always talk so peculiar, you’ve always been around the royal family.”<br/>
“The Prince Jon has been alone all his life, his parents died when he was a boy, forcing him into this life before he was ready. I never saw him smile, truly smile, let alone laugh.” <br/>
She pursed her lips together, feeling sorry for Jon. She knows how it feels not to have a family as she had lost them at an early age too, which is why she had to work her way through life, earn on her own, feed herself, survive alone. But he still lied to her. <br/>
“The first time I saw him with you, there was a glow in his eyes, one I have never seen before. He was finally happy.” The old man smiled at her, “Now, Dany, do you not love him anymore? Now that you know who he truly is?”<br/>
“Of course not, but—“<br/>
“Do you regret anything? Wishing you could take it all back and never met him?”<br/>
“No, but—“<br/>
“Do you see him any differently just because you know now that he’s a prince?”<br/>
“He’s still Jon to me but—“<br/>
“Then, I don’t think it should matter that he hid his identity, you think?”<br/>
“He still lied to me.”<br/>
“Because he was scared. He was scared that you will leave him too.”<br/>
“It’s complicated, Davos.”<br/>
“How so?”<br/>
She scoffed. “He has to marry a princess, and I am not one, if you are forgetting. Royals only marry royals.” She knew that, everyone knew that. It may have been a modern time but the custom and tradition is still the same. <br/>
“Perhaps you should talk to him. He has a few things you’d want to hear.” Davos said after a few beat of silence. <br/>
“I don’t know if I can.”<br/>
“Give it time.”<br/>
Davos stood up to leave. “But, lass, remember that story I told you about the palace? The King and Queen?”<br/>
She nodded. <br/>
“They yearned for more time, with each other. If only they had found each other much earlier, they would have had. If only they were honest with each other at the beginning, they would’ve had more time together. The Prince lied and he regrets it, I don’t believe he intended to hurt you. People always yearn for more time with their loved ones after they are already gone. Don’t make the same mistake, Dany. Time is precious.”</p><p>///</p><p>Dany decided to talk to Jon, if only to have a closure, to have peace of mind. <br/>
“Dany, nothing has to change between us. I meant every word I said last time. <br/>
“Everything has changed, Jon. You’re a prince and I am—“<br/>
“Smart, beautiful, funny, kind. And a genius when it comes to the violin.” <br/>
She chuckled, before shaking her head. “I am not a princess, and you are to be a King.” She pointed at the palace in view, “That’s where you are meant to be.”<br/>
He huffed, nodding at the castle. “That’s not home.” Turning back to face her, “I can pass the throne to the next in line, abdicate. I have a cousin who will be a better monarch than I am. He has brothers too if he doesn’t want the throne.” <br/>
“Jon, you can’t do that for me.”<br/>
He shook his head, “I have always considered it, Dany. Long before you came into my world. I have always told Davos I want to  renounce my claim.”<br/>
“And then what?” She scoffed. “We run away together?”<br/>
“Is that what you want?”<br/>
“Jon, it’s not that simple.”<br/>
“Yes it is. It is, Dany. I’ve always told you I won’t like that kind of life and I will run away from it if I find anything more worthwhile to do with my life. I told you that in this very same hill after you told me about that legend Davos told you—the King and Queen of that castle?”<br/>
He took her hand and pressed it against his chest. “You are more than worthwhile. You mean everything to me, Dany. Prince or King or a beggar. A painter or a soldier or a musician, I will choose you in any lifetime, Dany. I was hoping you would too.”<br/>
“Jon—“<br/>
“Please, Dany. I want that life more than anything.”<br/>
He let go of her hand. “But I won’t force you to it. If you don’t want to be with me, I would understand.”<br/>
“And what are you going to do, then?”<br/>
“I don’t know. I would still leave the palace. This isn’t the life for me. I may have been born a prince but that life never had been right for me.”<br/>
She nodded. <br/>
“I know you will be a great musician one day, Dany.” She chuckled. “In fact, you already are. I look forward to seeing you on stage.”<br/>
He got up to leave, “Goodbye, Dany.” <br/>
As he walked away from her, something inside her breaks. Could she really do this? Just forget about everything, walk away from it?There’s this feeling that tells her she’s going to regret it. Time is precious, Davos told her. <br/>
“Jon?” She called out as she started walking. “Jon!” <br/>
He was almost by the foot of the hill so she had to run so she could reach him. He turned at the sound of her approaching. As soon as he did, she threw herself at him. <br/>
“I don’t want to regret anything.” She whispered to his ear. <br/>
“Me neither.” He turned his head slightly to place a kiss on the side of her head. <br/>
“When do we leave?” She whispered again, making Jon chuckle, he tightened his arms around her as he lifted her off the ground. </p><p>Two months after, Robb, Jon’s cousin arrived at the palace. Jon had formally renounced his title and had booked the first flight to Essos. <br/>
As Davos help them on their suitcases, he cannot stop the stream of tears. <br/>
“You’re finally going to Essos.” Davos told them which mean more to him than just seeing this young couple live their dreams. They are fulfilling a promise a King made to his Queen some time ago. <br/>
“Well, it has been an honor.” He told Jon as he went to hug the lad. <br/>
“Thank you for everything, Davos.”<br/>
As the couple waved goodbye, Davos could swear he was looking at Aegon and Daenerys. They always told each other they would find one another, lifetime after lifetime. And they had.<br/>
“Go on now, live your life, my King and Queen.” He whispered. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>“Papa! Papa, look. Mama made this.”<br/>
Rhaella run towards him, clutching the flower crown Dany made her. Her hair is the same silver as her mother’s, her eyes as gray as his. The night she was born into the world, Jon could swear his heart grew bigger and he had loved Dany even more, if that is possible.<br/>
They were soon married in a simple ceremony with Jon’s cousins, Dany’s best friend, Missy and Davos. They got married under the Essos sun, with Dany in a beautiful flowery dress and him in a simple suit gifted by Davos. <br/>
On summer days, they would go to the beach and Rhaella will build sandcastles and collect sea shells.<br/>
When winter comes, they will put out their little tent in the backyard and roast marshmallows on a bonfire. <br/>
He would drive little Rhaella to school before going to their wine and flower shop while Dany teaches music next door. <br/>
She would play at the theater every now and then, with Jon watching so proudly and Rhaella telling everyone on their row that <em>that is her mama on stage. </em><br/>
Every day with his little family is nothing but pure bliss. He loved the simplicity of it all, how normal everything is. He is happier than he has ever been. </p><p><br/>
He watched as their little girl put the crown at the top of her head, swaying her skirt from side to side as she hums. Rhaella is a ball of energy, a ray of sunshine, much like her mother. He always tell Dany how exactly she looks like her but Dany would always tell him she has his nose and his eyes and the little crinkle on his eyes when she smiles.</p><p>Jon just thought she’s perfect. Delightful shrieks made him look back at his daughter. She is still dancing, asking him to clap for her. He laughed, clapping while she kept twirling. </p><p>”I’m a princess, Papa. Look.”</p><p>Jon scooped her up the ground, carrying her back to their little home with the red door and lemon trees out in the yard. Jon tried planting winter roses but the sun is Essos did nothing to help. They decided on sunflowers and tulips instead. As they neared the house, he got a glimpse of the silver-haired woman who stole his heart and changed his life forever. </p><p>“Do I look like a princess, Papa?” Rhaella asked, poking his cheek. Her flower crown was now a bit askew. He kissed the tip of her cute little nose, earning joyful giggles from his daughter.</p><p>”Aye, my love. You are a princess.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.<br/>Let me know what you think. ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>